objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Object hunger royale
NOTE: This is both The Hunger Games and Battle Royale combine and I only use the element and setting not the plot nor charater PS:can some people help This is 20 years after bfdia 5e when the viewers make their own object charaters for bfdi,bfdia,ii,ii2 and other object shows from 2010 to 2013 become extinct 48 players from different shows are here to fight in Object Hunger Royale There are 2 buses carrying the players in bus 1. The Objects are: from bfdi leafy,firey,coiny,pin,pen and pencil from bfdia gelatin,book,puffball,yellow face,ruby and donut from II baseball,nickel,OJ,lightbulb,taco and pepper from II2 suitcase,test tube,microphone,fan,yin-yang and trohpy in bus 2 from oo lighter,toothy,paper airplane,kite,masky and coney from boto shiedly,pizza,hot dog,pear,scissor and slurpy from bfdi(again) bubble,match,flower,eraser,rocky and blocky from II(again) salt,marshmallow,apple,balloon,pickle and paintbrush Chapter 1 the start in bus 1 leafy:*sigh* who knew we objects were abandon firey:*to leafy*(as they are on the same seats) who are you? leafy: :( coiny:so where are we going, pin? pin:*sigh* i don't know really but it's really nice of them to give my limbs back. nickel:so what is this about, baseball? baseball:i don't know though. i like the mechincal arms they had given to us suitcase:*pops behind nickel and baseball*yeah! nickel:GAH don't scare me like that! suitcase:sorry:( on bus 2 kite:*sigh*so whats going to happen to us coney coney:i don't know toothy:its sad that fly swat isn't here airplane:yeah but its really nice that they gave me these robotic arms toothy:yeah *both buses stop and objects walk to the office* mephone4:is every one here? >:) announcer:yes>:)*go's to a walkie talkie* GO! *Suddenly, a gate appeared out of nowhere and seperarated both the contestants and the host* coiny:what the! *a purple gas came in* leafy:*falls a sleep* book:KNOCKOUT GAS!D: *all objects went unconsius* CHAPTER 2 the go(sorry for the bad chapter name) firey:*wakes up*huh what happen? *saw gelatin* firey:hey gelatin gelatin WAKE UP*slaps gelatin* gelatin:huh? WHA-WHAT! *sees the other unconsius objects* what happen? firey:i don't know but let's wake the rest up *all objects wake up* a female object:what happen? a male object:where are we? *a door open and four host mephone4,the announcer,gamey and controlley entered the room in tuxs* gamey:good evening ladies and gentleman>:) firey:WHERE ARE WE YOU ANNOUCNERS!!! D:< mephone4:well you are in the inanimate aka the island where inanimate insanity was host pin:then where are we here for announcer:well its a porject called mephone4:OBJECT HUNGER ROYALE all objects:*gasp* coiny:wait what is object hunger royale controley:well its bothe the huner game and battle royale combine where the 48 of you- pin:*secretly hiding a dagger in her hand as contoley talk controley:will fight to the- pin:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!*lift dagger and attempt to stab controley* controley:*pull out a katana(a japanese sword) and cuts off half of pin's body and her left arm(the one thats holding the dagger and watch her fall and rollbefore crawling with her stll intact right arm* controley:*pulls out a shotgun and aim at pins head* tsk tsk tsk pin so naive and foolish to attack me well what do you say the impatient one always die first*shoot and pin head explode as an eyeball rolled to the contestants as they see whats left of here head with blood on the ground* leafy:*whispers to herself*oh my trees